Yuzuriha Ogawa
17 3700+ |gender = Female |height = |weight = |hair = Brown |eye = Brown |status = Alive |petrification = Year 2019 (Petrified by Unknown) Dr. Stone Manga — Vol. 1 Chapter 1, is Petrified along with all of Earths Human Population. Year 5739 (Revived) Dr. Stone Manga — Vol. 1 Chapter 5, is revived by Taiju and Senku. Year 5741 (Petrified by Kirisame) Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 103, is petrified along with majority of the Perseus Crew. Year 5741 (Revived) Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 122, is revived along with Chrome and Ukyo. |nationality = Japanese |family = |occupation = Tailor |affiliation = Kingdom of Science |mangadebut = Chapter 1 |animedebut = Episode 1 |japvoice = Kana Ichinose |engvoice = Brittany Lauda |imagegallery = Yuzuriha/Image Gallery }} is the love interest of Taiju Oki and a friend of Senku Ishigami. She was depetrified in 5739 AD. Yuzuriha is in charge of making clothes for the Kingdom of Science, along with reassembling petrified humans for revival. Appearance Yuzuriha is a young woman with brown hair, brown eyes, and a slim build. She has two noticeable petrification scars, both in the shape of spirals, located on her shoulder and neck. Before her petrification, Yuzuriha wore a standard high school uniform. After her depetrification, she wears a white cloth dress that's split at her sides and matching cloth shoes. Noticeably, Yuzuriha wears a white hairband that's vaguely shaped like wrap-around headphones, both before and after her petrification. Following an encounter with Tsukasa, her long hair is cut to a shoulder-length bob. Personality Yuzuhira is a kind individual who tries to aid her friends and strangers alike in whatever ways she can. She usually uses her extensive crafting skills to help Senku carry out his inventions or reassemble destroyed petrified humans. Like Taiju, she is fiercely loyal to Senku. As childhood friends, she understands Senku's abilities and potential and was even willing to sacrifice herself when she was being used as a hostage by Tsukasa to allow Senku to escape. While not explicitly stated, she seems to return Taiju's feelings, but is waiting for him to make his official confession. She seems quiet and while not overly shy, is usually reserved. She tends to get nervous in dangerous or unpredictable situations, but knows to keep her mind at the task at hand. In chapter 73, Senku refers to her as someone who wouldn't abandon what she was doing to make her own moves and when given a task, puts 100% of her attention and motivation towards it. She is rather patient, showing great skill in carefully gathering the stone fragments of the statues Tsukasa destroyed and painstakingly putting them back together in the hopes of fixing the statues and giving the people a chance at revival. She is also used to listening to Senku's lectures on science (at one point managing to endure a 5 hour lecture on science from him). She seems to be, at the very least, smarter than Taiju because when Senku claimed to Nikki in an effort to get her to switch sides, through the telephone, that American forces were going to rescue them, while Taiju believed it, Yuzuriha was quick to understand the situation and that Senku was lying. She loves fashion and becomes intense when crafting clothes. Abilities and Skills Master Tailoring Yuzuhira has extraordinary sewing capabilities, as well as excellent handiwork, as she is seen re-assembling the smashed stone statues with a form of primeval glue. She also makes fine leatherwork, which is then used as the flag for the Kingdom of Science. Later, she was able to create high-quality clothes and opened Yuzuriha's Department Store after Senku and the gang manage to discover cloth. She's been described as a "wild beast" when crafting, as she quickly and fiercely puts together whatever she's working on at astonishing speed. History She grew up alongside Senku and Taiju. Plot Stone Formula Arc Yuzuriha is first seen on the school grounds, when Taiju was about to confess his love for her when suddenly a light flashed all over the world and turned every human and swallow to stone. Vs. Tsukasa Arc After 3700 years passed, she finally turned back to normal thanks to the stone formula that was made by Senku and Taiju. She aids the two with her home economic skills. She is taken hostage by Tsukasa. She realizes Senku's plan to escape. She and Taiju join Tsukasa's Empire of Might, as per Senku's plan. Communications Arc Age of Exploration Arc After hearing a suggestion from Gen, she opens up a clothes store. Treasure Island Arc She is repetified by Ibara and his men. She is later recovered and depetrified and uses her sewing skills to fix the broken petrified humans so they can be revived. Trivia * Yuzuriha's name is composed of and her surname Ogawa is composed of and to create Ogawa (Small River). ** Yuzuriha shares a motif with Taiju and Senku in that her name contains in her name, which correlates to the theme of "land, sea, and sky". Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Pre-Petrification Humans Category:Kingdom of Science Category:Article Stub Category:Tsukasa Empire